It is often desirable to maintain a beverage bottle, such as a one, two or three liter plastic beverage bottle, as cold as possible. It would be a benefit, therefore, to have a beverage bottle holder system that included insulated structures for surrounding the beverage bottle and insulating the beverage bottle to reduce the rate of warming of the beverage bottle. Because small children may have difficultly removing the cap from a beverage bottle and then holding and pouring the beverage from the beverage bottle into a glass or the like, it would be a further benefit if the beverage bottle holder system included a flip top dispensing spout for sealing the beverage bottle and a handle for providing a gripping structure more easily grasped by small hands.